Harry Potter and the Swords of Fate
by TimK84
Summary: REPOSTED Harry's sixth year, follows cannon OotP. Sirius is dead and Voldemort is moving aggressively. With the prophecy now in play, how can Harry Defeat Voldemort? A Haunted & TimK production. please R&R, just dont hurt us.
1. A Very Harry Birthday

These stories hosted on this website contain characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc., and may incorporate characters, locations and things created and/or owned by other third parties including but not limited to Joss Whedon, George Lucas and/or Lucasfilm, Fox, Paramount, Random House, Pengun Putnam, Inc., Ballantine Books, and a lot of other people. No permission has been given and since no money is being made here, no infringement is intended. We also note that Section 102(b) of the U.S. Copyright Act makes it clear that copyright protection does not extent to ideas, procedures, concepts, principles or discoveries - only the actual words used to express those things.****

**Chapter One - A Very Harry Birthday**

Harry Potter lay on his bed in Number 4 Privet Drive, just thinking.  He had a book lying open next to him, forgotten in the course of the evening.  He realized that his thoughts were more depressing than those of any other sixteen year old.  He thought of his friends, who had risked so much to help him, he thought of his teachers, who worked so hard to help him, and he thought about his godfather Sirius Black.  He couldn't keep from thinking of the events three weeks previous, when his fifth year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had come to a head and he led a group of students to the ministry to save Sirius.  As fate had it, Sirius wasn't even there when they arrived, the deep sinking feeling of dread seemed to hit him again as he remembered; Dark Lord had manipulated Harry's vision-like dreams to lead Harry astray.  Later, Sirius arrived with other members of the order to help him, but he never lived to see the end of the battle.  He was killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, a servant of Voldermort. She threw him back through a mysterious veil in the Ministry of Magic.  He fell through the archway, and was never seen again.  

The sting of tears in Harry's eyes reminded him furiously of the reason why Sirius, why Cedric, why his mother and father had all died.  The prophecy. This is what they had died for, just some stupid prophecy.  

Harry stood up and walked to the open window trying in vain to clear his head, he couldn't keep on like this.  Moping, thinking these thoughts over and over in his head, after all it wasn't so bad here this summer.  The Dursleys were almost being civil.  He could here his uncle walking past his door and had to hold back a smile remembering his face at Kings cross station at the end of the school year.  He had to admit, it had felt good, when all of his friends had stood up for him to the Dursleys in London.  They weren't making him follow Dudley's stupid diet anymore and he didn't have to do anywhere near as many chores.  It was nice, but he knew that they still hated him. He could tell by the way they looked at him, especially his uncle, who had taken to scowling in his direction more and more often lately. He even would go so far as to open his mouth in the usual manner that meant that he had something of extreme "importance" for Harry to hear, such as what a lousy job cleaning the laundry he had done, or that his hair was embarasingly in need of a hair cut. Then without saying a word he would close his mouth again, and go back to scowling in his direction all over again. 

A soft click caught Harry's attention, and he turned to the door apprehensively just as uncle Vernon himself sidled into his room and locked it from the inside.

Without a word, he walked over to Harry's desk and sat down, looking intensely frustrated, as if he was having trouble with what he was about to say.  So much trouble in fact that Harry had to ask in order for him to start.

"Is something wrong Uncle Vernon?" he asked warily, waiting for him to explode with some accusation or other.

 "The things I say to you now do not leave this room, do you understand me?"  he barked suddenly, both fear and anger touching his voice.  

Harry frowned. "Ok," he said hesitantly.  That didn't seem to relax uncle Vernon at all. It wasn't every day that Vernon Dursley tried to actually talk to him. In fact, it wasn't any day. 

"Harry, I read your school books." Harry squawked, that was the very last thing he had expected.  The Dursley's were about as anti-magic as possible.  

   Vernon scowled, then continued. "I read them all and I think you should leave.  And you can tell that crackpot of a teacher of yours there's no way we're safe here with you in our house."  

   Harry finally cut him off. "What do you mean you've been reading my books, and I'm not safe? Safe from whom?" 

His uncle looked at him seeming to turn an intense shade of red from trying to carry out a simple conversation. "From a man named Voldemort.  You be quiet till I'm finished." Harry sighed having heard that all too often lately. "Last week a man with long white hair and a nasty look on his face delivered a letter to me from this Voldemort, which said basically that 'you' were going to die, even if it was in ways that I as a 'normal' human being would not understand." His face colour had dropped two shades.  "Harry, you are my nephew, and I'm not going to have you murdered by psychos under 'my' roof! I borrowed that ruddy bird of yours to get hold of that old fellow who runs the school, to give him a piece of my mind." At this Uncle Vernons mood lifted considerably. "He wrote back by post saying that he wants you picked up here, tonight.  You'll be leaving in exactly one hour."  And with that He got up to leave, when he had unlocked the door and was half a step out Harry finally spoke.

  "You knew, didn't you?  You knew about the prophecy, you knew I wouldn't be safe here anymore, you know about Sirius, you know it all, don't you?"

  Vernon Dursley paused, and said only this "well, of course I knew. You think I'd have you living in my house and not know? I have my ways; my grandfather was what you would call a squib. And even if we both hated magic, I still know enough.  But that isn't important anymore; you're leaving in one hour."

Harry got to packing thinking of Uncle Vernon's words.  He finished what he could and laid down on his bed to think.  About five minutes till he was to be picked up he started to daydream about school and his friends.

**CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK**

Harry sat bolt upright and reached for his wand but what he saw in front of him made him smile.  There stood Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Percy Weasley. They had apperated into his room.  All but Percy seemed happy to see him. Percy seemed timid, a reaction Harry had not usually seen in him.  He could be blustering and ignorant, but _timid_?

"Hiya Harry," Bill said as he stepped forward and started to gather Harry's things together. "We are here to assure that you get to, erm, _London_, safely.  You know what I mean, right?"

"By London, do you mean..." Harry started to ask, but the twins interrupted him both with a spell and an answer.

George muttered "_Silencium__._"Fred started off "Of course that's what he means Harry, but we can't talk about it right now," As he spoke he glanced around nervously. "The rest should be knocking on the door right...about...now..."

Nothing happened.

"You dolt, you have to take off the Soundproofing charm to hear what's going on outside." Charlie said with a grin. "I can't believe you two sometimes; your brilliant, but you would forget your own asses.   _Sonoran_."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? GET OUT NOW!!!"  Uncle Vernon was bellowing, but then another voice interjected, one Harry didn't recognize.

"I SHALL DO NO SUCH THING, NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT!"

Harry looked at the Weasleys curiously and asked "Who is that?"

  Charlie opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by another noise from downstairs.

**THUD **_Incarnous_"I TOLD YOU TO SIT DOWN" **THUD **"NOW STAY DOWN!"

"Is that another Order member?" Harry inquired, but turned to see the Weasleys had their wands drawn and pointed at the door.  Then another Two voices came into the mix.  They had a funny accent though.  And whereas the first one had seemed high class, these were rougher and definitely not British at all.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"  The first voice asked, obviously surprised at this persons presence in the house.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  The first voice came back strong and commanding; although it seemed that it was a little awestruck.

There was loud laughter and at that Harry heard something heavy swing through the air and land with a sickening crunch.

Bill stood to the side of the door as heavy footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.  Harry listened and thought that the footsteps sounded considerably more forceful than Uncle Vernon's ever did and there was more than one set.  But before he had any more time to think about it, the footsteps stopped at his door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Harry glanced over at Bill and whispered "You wouldn't think that Death Eaters would be so polite."  

Bill just gave him a look and said "Very funny.  Step back Harry, get behind Percy."Harry nodded and stepped back as he was asked, however he drew his own wand and didn't hide behind Percy.  

Bill opened the door and all of the boys, save Harry, shouted _Stupefy _at the same time.  An enormous man in Blood-Red robes and steel grey armor with a Gryphon design on the shoulder was knocked to the floor.  He abruptly sat up, looked at them.

"God Damnit!" he said.  "What the hell was that for?"

"Who are you?" Bill asked, clearly trying to take charge of the situation, but if five stunners hadn't done much of anything, he didn't know what would. At that, another almost Hagrid-sized man stepped into sight, this one was wearing Royal Blue robes but with the same Armor and the same symbol.

"I am Amrathon Garadon, Wizard and Paladin of the Order of the Gryphon.  This man is Logan Halpazon, another Paladin of the Order.  We were called by my Uncle to come to this house.  Now who, may I ask, are You?"  _A Paladin?__ But of what? _At that Bill stood as tall as he could and answered "Bill Weasley, of the Order of the Phoenix, on duty to escort Harry Potter."  

There was a long pause. "_You _are Bill Weasley?"  Asked Amrathon, a small hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes I am." Bill said, the fear starting to become evident in his posture.

"Well then, for the moment we are yours to command, my uncle Albus asked us to some over here to assist."

"What, Uncle who?" Harry asked surprise and confusion evident in his voice.

"My Great Uncle is Albus Dumbledore, He has asked some of us to come to England and assist the Order of the Phoenix. Logan and I are here to get you to safety."

"Ummm ok." Harry felt very confused by what was happening.  _My own protection?__ But what about dumbldore's safety charms. _But then what uncle Vernon said to him made sense. As he thought this, Bill and Charlie exchanged looks of worry.  If they couldn't stop them, they would have to trust them, for the moment.

"Harry lets get the rest of your stuff and get out, there is a portkey waiting for us at the nearby park, hopefully we can get there soon enough."  Each grabbing one of Harry's scarce belongings, they made their way down stairs. As they reached the bottom, Percy pulled Harry aside to talk to him.

"Hey Harry, look I just wanted to tell you myself, about last year.  I—I was working for Dumbledore, ad I'm sorry—well I'm not, but, well, nevermind. I just wanted to tell you that was working for Dumbledore and that I always believed deep down that you were right, I had to do what I did to every one, and I just hope you can forgive me." Harry had never seen Percy so uncomfortable, or sincere.

Percy's shoulders slumped slightly when he didn't answer. "I do forgive you.  You did what needed to be done I guess."  He smiled.  "Now let's get going."  

As Fred and George were opening all of the locks on the cupboard under the stairs Harry looked over into the living room and saw Uncle Vernon stuck in the couch.  Someone was embedded in the wall between the kitchen and the living room.  Whoever it was, they weren't going anywhere.  Harry looked up at Amrathon and Logan and they just shrugged.  As they did this Harry got his first good look at them.  They were both at least over six and a half feet tall and their shoulders were twice as wide as Harry's.  They were extremely well muscled and were clad in odd looking combination of armor and robes.  These robes flowed from under metal shoulder plates and were split in the middle to show a breastplate upon which was a Gryphon motif.  Their robes covered their entire backs and flowed almost to the ground.  They wore armored boots and leg plating.  They had gauntlets that covered their forearms and it seemed that everything that wasn't covered by plate was covered in blue or red dragonhide. _Isn't Dragonhide stronger than steel?_ Harry wondered. It was then that Harry first noticed their weapons.  They both carried very long handled Hammers, the heads of which were at least 2 foot long and one foot thick.  Amrathon noticed Harry looking at his equipment and said to him "It is Adamantium, the hardest non-magic enhanced substance in the world.  Ask me later and ill explain more.  As for now, I think the twins have your school supplies out of the cupboard, so we should get going, I feel we are being watched." 

Bill and Logan were the first to step outside.  Then the entire group took off for the nearby park, hurrying as fast as they could. Harry tried to see past the wall of bodies surrounding him, as soon as he did, he stopped dead.

Under the streetlamp next to the park stood a very familiar face.

Wormtail.   

Pettigrew shouted a warning and suddenly there was apparating all around them. Almost immediately the troup of Death eaters attacked. Logan and Amrathon responded at once.  Logan literally crashed into a group of four Death Eaters, while Amrathon hit the ground with his hammer; Harry nearly tumbled to the ground as a great tremour ran through the earth and knocked the remaining Death Eaters off of their feet.  The twins and Percy formed a ring around Harry, keeping him covered the best they could, while Bill disapperated looking for the portkey and Charlie dueled with Wormtail.  Amrathon pulled throwing hammers out of his sleeves and shot them at the Death Eaters, to quite an affect.  As Harry looked at Amrathon, he noticed that he looked different, he seemed to radiate power and his eyes were glowing slightly.  It was impressive, but frightening.  It was very much like his Uncle when he was in a rage.  Within a minute Bill apperated with the portkey and everyone huddled around it, save Charlie, who was still dueling with Wormtail.  The twins looked at each other and nodded.  They then proceeded to cast spells at the same time; Fred cast _Stupefy _as George cast _Accio_onCharlie.  Wormtail ducked, and that gave Charlie time as he was pulled towards his brothers and he grabbed the portkey.  Harry felt the familiar feeling of having a hook somewhere behind the navel and being dragged along.  The next thing he knew, he was on the floor of the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place.


	2. Wills and Legacies

**Chapter Two - Wills and Legacies**

The Weasleys all helped get Harry's stuff moved into the house.  But the best part was when Harry got upstairs to Ron's room.  

Ron was there talking to Hermione and Ginny, all three of whom jumped up happily at the sight of him.  After saying their hello's they all sat sown together and Ron proceeded to tell Harry what had been going on in the wizarding world.

"I don't know if you heard, but the Death Eaters are moving more openly now, several people were killed in the past few weeks.  The odd thing though has been what's happening in America."  Harry looked at him quizzically. Ron proceeded "It seems that Voldemort attacked one of the all-wizard towns in America, I think it was in Pennsylvania but I'm not sure, anyway these Paladins showed up and beat the living hell out of the Death Eaters.  They called themselves the O—." At that he was interrupted by Harry.

"Order of the Gryphon?  I already know, two of them came to the Dursley's and met up with us."

"Really!?  They are very powerful, but I don't think there are that many of them.  I remember Mum saying that they're an American counterpart to the Order of the Phoenix.  The main difference there is that, in America, witches and wizards are a minority."

"What? What do you mean, 'a minority'?" Harry asked; his confusion evident in his voice.

At that Hermione chimed in. "America was settled by European muggles and magical people at roughly the same time.  However, as it stands now, the magical community in the US and Canada is very mixed-blood.  They don't have the same ideas about pureblood that we have here, they have different ways of separating themselves." At that she rolled her eyes, obviously she thought those ideas were quite stupid. "Wizards are a minority there but there isn't a established majority, there are many minorities.  The most prevalent ability in America is a more ancient form of magic.  They call themselves Mages and use a more elemental based magic.  Their spells usually embody elements like fire or water so on and so forth."

 "Mages? Elemental magic? What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry was getting very confused.  In the past two hours he had found out his Uncle was the grandson of a Squib, had been rescued from the Dursleys, been in a battle and dragged halfway across the country, he was feeling like a sponge that was finally reaching its filling point.

"Harry, you know there are other ways of wielding magic than how wizards and witches do.  Anyway, the other important types of magic users in America are; Paladins, they use Magic similar to ours, but they don't cast spells, they channel their energy through their weapons; Shamans, who use the powers of nature, but in a different way than Mages, I think that Shamans ask the nature for favors or something; Sorcerers who are much like Wizards, but their power runs too raw for a wand, their spells are incredibly potent.  Then there are the voodoo priests, demon summoners, Dark Paladins and many others.  And then there are those who are something of a mix.  Amrathon is one of those, I think he is the most powerful person of his generation in America.  It's quite amazing, you know, Dumbledore's nephew emigrated to the US and he met Amrathon's mother and a few years later Amrathon was born."

"Hermione, you think he's the most powerful _what_ of his generation." Ron asked, clearly as confused as Harry was.

"The most powerful Paladin and the interesting thing is that he is only fifty years old and he is almost as powerful as Dumbledore.  I think he is here to find the person with the most potential for Elemental and the Wizarding ones."  Hermione finished, clearly exhausted by the recitation, yet she continued anyway.  "A sorcerer named Thomas was his protégé, but Thomas's powers have, well, not peaked, but grown to different focuses."

"What do you mean, 'different focuses'?" Harry was very confused.

Hermione looked at him and said "It means that His powers are molded as he needs them, if he needs to ignore the laws of physics he just does, he explained it to us the other night; he said it was like that movie they made in America, and I think it was called the Matrix.  But the point is, as long as he can maintain focus, his powers are whatever he wants them to be.  Ranging from invisibility, flight, reality warping, telekinesis, and (she rolled her eyes and mumbled 'Ron found this fascinating when he demonstrated it') he can create powers that he just thinks of, like those claws-"

"_HE copied **Wolverines** claws_ mate, it was incredible." Ron was so overly enthusiastic he forgot that it was a bad idea to interrupt Hermione when she was on a roll.

Hermione threw a dirty look at Ron and continued. "There is one more with them, a Archaeologist, he is looking for a sword, one used ages ago. Anduril, it was used in the War of the Ring."

"What?  You mean the Lord of the Rings!?  Hermoine, that was just a story, it wasn't real!" A pause settled over the room as Harry looked from Hermione to Ron to Ginny "Right?"

Hermione looked at Harry and started "Do you pay any attention in history?  Harry it was real.  You can read about it almost anywhere, there a dozen books on the subject in the school library alone, and they haven't restocked in over a year.  It occurred in the prior era to classic Greece.  The sad thing is that almost everything of Middle-Earth, which wasn't actually known by that name at the time, was sunk.  Only three things remain; Minas Tirith, Barad-dur and the Shire.  We know they still exist, but we can't exactly pinpoint where.  This man has been looking for the Sword Re-forged for decades.  And no, before you ask, none of the fellowship is still alive and neither are their descendents.  Legolas was the last to go and he faded into the woods over eight hundred years ago.  It makes for very interesting reading and the Muggle who wrote about it was given the story and records by his cousin, who was a wizard."

"Why are they here?" asked Ginny, finally coming into the conversation.

"They are an advance scout force, sent by the FDM." Said a newcomer to the conversation.  All four of the students looked back and saw Remus Lupin standing in the doorway, flanked by Mad-Eye Moody.

"Professor Lupin! Professor Moody!" 

Lupin smiled.  "Hi Harry," he said

"What do you mean FDM?" Ginny asked.

"Federal Department of Magic.  America has many more magical folk than we do, thus their Department of Magic can spare some people to come over here.  Voldemort attempted an attack on Eagle Peak last week, but he was repulsed by the Order of the Gryphon and the magical Special Forces.  Some of them have traveled here to fight Voldemort 'on his home turf', as they say it."  He focused on them sternly.  "Don't bother them; they are more powerful than they look."  

He sat down and stretched out on the extra bed massaged his forehead.  As he did, Harry noticed a watch-like wristband.  Just then a breeze moved the curtains and Harry noticed the full moon.

"Professor, what is that, and why are you here during the full moon!?" Harry asked, not even trying to hide his fear and confusion.

"Calm yourself Harry; I will not change into the wolf now unless this wristband is both removed and then destroyed.  It was a gift from a member of the American team, the Sorcerer Thomas.  It controls the wolf and keeps me from changing into it, but it is very tiring, I can use it all of the time, but the Wolfsbane potion is a safer guarentee."

Harry just looked at him, completely surprised and at the same time, thrilled for him.

"So you can come back to teach us now?"  Ron asked him, hope in his voice.

"Yes, But instead of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am teaching History of Magic this year  Alastor is teaching Defense against the Dark Arts.  There are also several new classes you four might be interested in.  For instance there's Elementism, and Magical Combat class, which is an extension of Alastor's class.  There's also Paladining and Advanced Muggle Studies."

"Advanced Muggle Studies? What do you mean Professor?"  Ron asked, he seemed really interested, which was a first for Ron, at least with schoolwork.

Lupin answered "Well, it's about how muggles get around using magic, they are actually bringing in a muggle to teach it.  I think his name is Thomas or something.  His son is a wizard, and he was forcibly retired from police work when they cut the London PD budget.  Dumbledore wrote to him asking if he wanted the teaching job and he accepted straight away."  He seemed to be very interested himself.  

Harry was a little curious about the professor though. "Thomas," he said. "as in Dean Thomas?  He's one of us, a Gryffindor.  Is it his dad who's going to be teaching, his parents are muggles, right?"

It was Moody who spoke now and both answered Harry's question and gave him others.  "Yea, it is his father, I've known the guy for fifteen years, and he was the quiet and secret liaison between the Magical law enforcement and the muggle PD.  Good man that one, listen to him and you lot will learn quite a bit.  Harry, we came up here to ask you to come downstairs, there is something you need to read."  At that Mad-Eye turned and walked downstairs.  Harry looked at Lupin and the others and they all got up and followed suit.

  Arriving downstairs he was surprised to see Professor McGonagall in the corner talking to Mrs. Weasley in hushed voices.  "_I don't think he should know"    _whispered Mrs. Weasley. 

_"If I were in your position I would agree with you, but he is almost of age and has seen more than his fair share of trials, so I think it is right for us to hono-" _At that Professor McGonagall saw Harry and stopped talking, she nodded at Harry and pointed to the table, upon which sat several rolls of parchment. 

Harry was a little surprised at these papers, and more than a little curious at what they were.  He walked over to the table and sat down; Remus followed him and sat on the opposite side of the table looking intently at Harry.  Harry picked up the first piece of parchment and unrolled it.  The parchment had very precise handwriting on it.  When opened it started to speak in Sirius's voice.  

**The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black**

**The Last of the Black Family**

_I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body do hereby make this document a record of my final wishes.  They will be short in number and I hope everyone will honor them._

_1. Should my Death come before such time as Harry Potter, My Godson, is of Legal Age, let it be that he becomes legally considered an Adult and given the rights and privileges thereof._

_2. Although he is now an Adult, I make it my wish that until he is Eighteen years of age, Harry accepts the advisement of Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley.  He is entitled to do what he pleases, but they are to assist Harry in the times to come._

_3. The contents of my Gringotts account are to be split between the Weasley Family and Remus Lupin.  Arthur, Molly, I know it has been difficult sometimes for you, please take this, as neither Harry nor I need it.  Moony, If nothing else, this should keep you till they draft some legislation to let you get back on your feet, as I can, I am here for you_

_4. It is my wish that this house, 12 Grimmauld Place, while belonging to Harry Potter, still be used as the Headquarters for the Order of the __Phoenix__._

_5. My Motorcycle, confiscated my the Ministry of Magic, is to be returned to Harry Potter, to do with as he pleases._

_6. Residence at 12 Grimmauld Place is to be given to Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and any member of the Weasley family, as long as they should wish it.  The house will conform and grow extra rooms as needed._

_7. I leave my prank and joke recipes and plans to Fred & George Weasley, Use them wisely boys!_

_8. I leave my Broom Collection and Quiddich Equipment to both Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.  Ron is given possession of my brooms and they both share ownership of my old membership at "The Quiddich Pitch" in Hogsmeade._

_9. The Entire contents of my library at 12 Grimmauld Place is to be left to Harry Potter, on the Condition that he allows Hermione Granger Unlimited use thereof._

_10.  Buckbeak is to be set free in __Northern Ireland___

_11. __All unspecified properties are to be given to Harry Potter._

_Let That Be my Final Will and Testament._

_Sirius Black_

_Witnesses_

_                                 Alastor Moody_

_                                 Minerva McGonegall_

_                                 Albus Dumbledore_

_                                 Mundungus Fletcher                           _

At that, the scroll rolled itself back up and laid on the table, its task completed.  Harry looked at the other papers on the table.  One was the completed paperwork for Harry to become a legal adult, another was the Gringotts Bank change forms and the last was a pile of Proof of Ownership Paperwork.

Harry was stunned by what Sirius had said in his will.  He looked around the house, knowing now that it was _his_ house to do what he wanted.  He turned to Remus.

 "Professor Lupin, does this mean I am allowed to perform magic outside of school?"  Remus nodded along with Mr. Weasley, who was leaning on the counter in the corner.  Harry nodded and turned to walk up the stairs to come face-to-face with Sirius's mother's picture.  He pulled back the curtains to look at her and, as usual, she started screaming  

**"FILTHY MUDBLODDS, TRAITORS EVIL BEASTS AND WORSE.****  YOU, YOU EVIL LITTLE BOY, HOW COULD YOU INHERIT THIS THE MOST NOBLE AND AINCENT HOUSE OF BLACK!"  **She screamed at him.  Harry looked her picture straight in the eyes and said.

"YOU MADE SIRIUS'S LIFE A LIVING HELL HERE, AND I INTEND TO TAKE SOME OF MY PAIN OUT ON YOU, YOU ARROGANT BITCH!  **_REDUCIO_**_!"_Harry shouted this at the top of his lungs, there wasn't a person in the house who didn't hear him and he didn't care.  Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall's hands flew to their mouths, clearly surprised at the fury Harry was displaying, not to mention how he was displaying it.  But it was all ended with his spell.  Normally the portrait would have been protected from this sort of attack, but the amount of power and anger Harry put into the spell could have blown a hole about six feet around in a steel wall.  The portrait simply disintegrated, Mrs. Black's last expression was one of surprise and fear, which Harry felt was appropriate.  He turned around with a sigh of relief and looked at everyone.  He just shrugged.

"What did you expect me to do, just say hello and ask her what she felt like?"

A new voice answered "I certainly didn't, but then again, nobody knew I was here" at that an invisibility charm came off of a young man who couldn't be more than nineteen, even with the goatee.   As he stood there leaning up against the wall Harry got a good look at him.  His Cloak covered traveling clothes and it almost hid the sword and scabbard on his belt.  "You must be Harry; my name is Thomas Exter, from Eagle Peak Pennsylvania.  Nice to meet you." 


	3. Are you Sirius?

**Chapter Three.**** Are you Sirius?**

As the Summer was drawing to a close Harry began roaming the halls of his house of 12 Grimmauld Place, just exploring what was now _his_ house.  He found it odd, but not in a saddening way well, most of the time anyway.  There were things that reminded him of Sirius and sometimes it became very difficult to bear, but through it all he felt a strange sort of pride. 

Sirius had loved _him_ as a son; he had come to fight for _him_, casting all of the risks aside that had led to his death.  That, most of all was what helped Harry get through.  The fact that his teachers and friends were there was nice, but nothing else compared to the fact that Sirius had loved him enough to die for him.  Nothing else _could_ ever compare.  

After finding out about their new memberships Harry and Ron had gone almost straight away to "The Quiddich Pitch".  Harry was slightly dissapointed as they approached the location; it was only about the size of a small townhouse.  He glanced at Ron to share his reaction, but he was still grinning broadly in excitement.  They all came stop at the door and Harry knocked hesitantly.

The door swung open and a large man in violet quidditch robes looked down at them.  

"Uh…we have a membership."

The man smiled through his bushy moustache.

"You must be new," he said in a booming voice.

Harry nodded mutely.

"Well, come in then!"  He ushered them happily in through the door and Harry's jaw dropped.  The place had been expanded to hold four full Quiddich practice fields.  

Ron shook his head at him. 

"You should come to expect it by now," he said grinning.  They were given a quick tour around to the different pitches and changing rooms, seeker and keeper practice areas, and a few obstacle courses to practice flying.  Ron was ecstatic.  Bill had told them all about it, but to have full membership was expensive, and being full members, Harry and Ron could bring as many guests as they pleased, which was why they had dragged literally everyone with them.

That was definitely the first time Harry had seen Mr. Weasley playing Quiddich.    It was interesting to see Charley and Harry go head to head to see who the better seeker was, but just as incredible was to learn that Mr. Weasley had once been a Keeper.  Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were busy Chasing, as Percy (who hated flying) attempted to referee from the ground.  Remus and Thomas were Beating and they seemed to try to hit Logan and Amrathon more than anyone else, even though the two paladins were in the stands and not playing as they were far to large for standard brooms, and could only fly Saturn Rocket Brooms.

That event paled in comparison to when Ron looked at Sirius's Broom collection.  He had all kinds of brooms.  They included a custom Lightning Strike X3 designed for Sirius's brother; and an incredible find, one of the first Professional class brooms, a hand-made Starchaser One, the serial number on it was 1876 – 001. Ron remembered that his father had restored one as a young man and when he found it, he immediately replaced it in its case and went to his father. The look on Mr. Weasleys face when he opened the case was sheer joy and surprise.  As he hugged Ron, Harry could see tears coming from his eyes, Mr. Weasley recounted that the one he had restored had been serial 003 and that this "means the world to me Ronald, Thank you." He then told Ron that he had had to sell the other one to buy The Burrow.

Harry had never seen Ron so proud of himself.  But that wasn't all.  Buried deep in the affectionately named "Broom Room" Harry and Ron found some truly amazing brooms.  There were War Brooms from the war with Grindlewald which had dual wands mounted on the front that fired stunning spells, there was one of the Blackwood Brooms a broom which could actually apparate a user and itself a short distance, a tactic very useful for keepers.  Then they found it, a Bookshelf.  At the sight of it Ron's shoulders had slumped.

"Why can't we ever get away from books?"  He complained as Harry and Hermione, were looking at the titles.  _Broom making for the Novice, Charms for You and Your Broom, Best Broomstick Wood and Where to Find It, _an oddly thick looking old copy of _Quidditch__ through the Ages_ but this one surprised Harry, because when he opened it, it said on the first page.

_Prongs to Padfoot_

_         Merry Christmas, _

_                     This copy has been especially charmed to both add and fill new pages with your favorite players as they establish themselves._

Harry opened the book and flipped through it.  Much of it was the same, all except for the end third of the book.  That End third was all new material.  It included all kinds of players.  The four longest were _Ludo__ Bagman, Beater- Wimbourne Wasps 1976-1984 now retired and former Minister of Magical Sports and Games;_ _Oliver Wood, Keeper- Puddlemere United 1992-Present; James Potter, Seeker- Puddlemere United 1979-1980, retired to become an Auror, Deceased 1981 ; and Harry Potter, Seeker- Gryffindor House Team, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry was one of Sirius' favorite players…  This book had everything from Harry's team exploits to his statistics to his career prospects if he chose Quiddich as a career.  It was simply amazing that this book had been his father's gift.  It truly showed the measure that they cared for each other, like they had been brothers.  Then it came crashing down on him.  Not just Sirius's death, but his parents death, it just crushed him that he never seemed to have a chance.  

He stood up.  

"I'll be right back," he said.  He left the room, walking at a high speed; maybe trying to get away, when he marched straight into Remus.

"Oof, sorry Pro- Remus, didn't see you there."  Harry said as he made to walk past him.  Remus put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked.

 "Some people say that life sucks and then you die.  I just say  that if life sucks you should go change It." another voice said from above.  He looked up and realized why, the person whose voice it was happened to be standing on the ceiling.

"Get down Thomas; you're going to mark the ceiling." Remus looked at him with a very adult stare as he spoke to him.

"Sure thing Remus, but can I talk to Harry, there's something I need to tell him."  Thomas looked kind of worried, as if he expected Harry to not like the information he was about to find out.

"Ok, Harry I'll be upstairs if you need me, ok?"  At that Harry nodded and followed Thomas down into the kitchen, where they both grabbed a butterbeer and sat down at the table facing each other. 

Thomas started the conversation.

"Harry, I know about Sirius, believe it or not, he stayed with me when he was on the run.  And I know how he died.  I'm sorry.  I researched it and looked at the veil and even was able to stick my head in while anchored, it is my belief that when one completely crosses over into the Veil, that can't come back. However;" he took a sip of his drink, dragging out the moment.  "There lies another possibility."

At that he paused and looked at Harry, as if he was making sure he could hear this.  A wave of something passed over him, but it was gone as soon as Harry saw it.  

"This is gonna take some explaining.  Harry, you understand how my powers work, correct?"  Harry shook his head.  Tom sighed.  "Alright then, allow me to explain.  You know I am a sorcerer, and my spells or other magic is too raw and...  Well _hot_ to be aided by a wand.  I tried it; I burned out a wand with _Flippendo_.  When I was young, a Death Eater attacked our home.  My father killed him, but not before he cast a curse on me.  It was supposed to minimize my potential for power, but when my parents interrupted the spell, it went awry.  The spell had a reverse affect, thus maximizing any and all powers I have; most importantly it activated many latent powers I had, such as the ability to warp reality around myself to a certain extent.  So, in order to control my powers I have to have an idea of what I want to do with them.  Wizards, they learn a spell, and it's very clear cut and can be used at any time with the same effects.  For me I have to have a large degree of focus or a crystal clear picture of what I want to do in order to make a spell do the same thing twice, and to deal with that I've developed several 'mindsets' as to how my powers operate.  

I am very much a fan of Muggle literature and entertainment, so I have many mindsets as how to use my powers.  For example, have you seen the movie 'The Matrix'?  I can use my abilities like they do sometimes.  Also, if I think it, I can use my powers like say, a comic book characters powers."  At that Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, Ron said something about you making Wolverine claws or something."

With a harsh metal-on-metal sound three claws popped out of Tom's right hand, then retreated. "Doing things that aren't like traditional magic can be very difficult though.  In addition to that I can also use my powers traditionally as a wizard.  Just as I said, I have limits.  For example I can't use my powers traditionally when I'm slicing and dicing with the claws or bending the rules of physics.  The limit and relative strength of my powers depends how well I can focus and how much power I exert.  This leads me to what I came here to say... In addition to all of those powers I possess one other.  It is the most random and difficult to control of them all.  It is the ability to open a rip in space to anywhere and any-when.  What do I mean by any-when?  For example you are aware that every time you make a decision there are tens of thousands of other versions of yourself in other timelines making that very same decision.  Sometimes they make them differently… are you following me?" Harry nodded hesitantly. 

"Can you give me an example?" he asked.

Thomas blinked, clearly not expecting that question. "Ah….well in one Tom Riddle was a Gryffindor and he never became Voldemort, but Grindlewald wasn't defeated as easily and Dumbledore died defeating him, so Professor Riddle is now Headmaster."  Harry stared.  "It's true!  Um…there's one where you are dead and your father is a vengeful man, trying to find and kill Voldemort.  Another thing is that time moves differently between timelines, in one it might by 1998 and in yet another it might be 1526 BC.  For example, we recently rescued some Shamanistic people from their doomed homeland of Azeroth…."  Harry looked at Tom.

"There's one where my parents never died, isn't there?  One where Sirius didn't die?  There are, aren't there?"  He was a little bitter when he said this and Thomas could hear it loud and clear.  His shoulders slumped as he decided to be honest with Harry.

"Yes, there are.  For example, there is a timeline where Sirius remained your parents secret-keeper thus he was captured and presumed dead for eleven years, all kinds of other people have died, but your parents lived; Professor McGonagall is dead, Moody is dead, Charlie Weasley is dead, and Dumbledore is dead, along with countless others.  And there is a timeline where up until right after last year is almost exactly the same.  The difference starts when Sirius is proclaimed innocent and teaches at Hogwarts.  But there are deaths there also.  Lee Jordan, Colin Creevy, Professors Vector and Flitwick and Madam Hooch, from Hogwarts alone, and then there are those you don't even know.  The main thing is though, that Volemort is dead and Sirius is alive.  But that isn't what I came to discuss."  At this Harry realized that Thomas looked far older than he ever had before this conversation.

"Tom, how old are you?" he suddenly asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he responded. 

"You seem…I don't know, older sometimes…older than you let on."

"Well, this might not make sense to you, but I'm about nineteen.  The problem is that when my latent powers manifested themselves, they did so in a big way, and in some ways it aged me, but I am still nineteen, for better or for worse.  But that's not why I'm here Harry.  There's a problem with this timeline; something happened that wasn't supposed to."

Sudden hope flowed through his chest, and he found that he could barely breathe. "What happened?" he asked.

"Sirius wasn't supposed to die, Bellatrix Lestrange was."  Harry's heart was suddenly thundering against his chest.  "There is a prophecy that stated that the darkest Black will fall at the hands if the brightest Black, it's a wonderful thing, the Department of Mysteries, well when you aren't fighting in it that is.  I think I can step back in time and grab Sirius as he's falling through the veil and bring him here."

Harry practically exploded with joy, but fear struck him still when he saw Tom's expression.  "What's wrong Tom, you just gave me the best news of my life."

Tom leaned forward.  "Harry, in order to get him I need more power than I currently possess."  Harry was crestfallen, his hopes dashed.  He turned to Tom, anger in his eyes to ask him.

"Why even tell me then? Why, does it do anyone any bloody good to tell me that?"

"Yes, Harry, it does.  I was told Hermione brought you up to speed about what you thought to be the fictional story, _of 'The Downfall of the Lord of the Rings and the Return of the King' _which is commonly known as _'Lord of the Rings'? _" Harry nodded, where was this going?  "I assume she told you that all of those involved are dead or disappeared and their bloodlines ended?" Once again Harry nodded, a thought taking shape in his mind.  "Harry, not all of those bloodlines are over.  In fact, your friend Ron is a very, very late Heir to one, although he doesn't know it.  And no, it isn't a blood-heritage.  Interesting isn't it?"  His eyes were alight with amusement.  Harry had read the books a few years back, finding them in a pile of discarded gifts to Dudley.  Then something clicked in Harry's mind.  Harry leaned forward and looked right at Tom.

"Tom, you know, if I didn't know better, I would say I asked the wrong question earlier.  I shouldn't have asked how old you are."

"Really?  What should you have asked then?"

"I have read those books independently of any kind of forethought.  And there is an important _bloodline_ whose members are of great stature and power, they are said to sometimes look grim.  One could say that you were looking _particularly_ grim earlier."

"I don't know what you are talking about."  Tom's response came too fast and too smoothly to be the truth.

"Tom, I saw the sword on your belt more than once, tell me."  At this Harry looked at Tom and he just knew that Tom was going to tell him.

"Molly is going to kill me…you know I'm not supposed to talk to you about this, then again I'm not supposed to tell you about my idea.  Okay, if you really want to know, ask."  Tom looked at Harry defiantly and it was then that Harry saw it, there was more behind the eyes, there was a sort of veiled majesty there, and then it was gone.  

Harry asked, "Ron's is who's heir, and what do you mean it isn't by blood?"

"The ancient wizard known as Gandalf the White, chose an Heir to his possessions and, thus to his power, even though he had no children.  Your friend Ron's family is the Heir to Glamdring the Foe Hammer, Sword of Gandalf.  I wasn't able to tell you this earlier but there is another incredibly important prophecy, one that was made long before the establishment of the Ministry.  _Far from now, in the darkest time to come, there will be one beacon of light left in a __sea__ of __Darkness__.  To it go thee House of Telonchar.  For with it you shall stand or all you love shall fall.  This darkness shall be as powerful as the Enemy.  Thy faith must be put wholly into the light, for without you, darkness will be ever darker.  And hope, even a fool's hope, shall dwindle to almost a nothing._

"Some of the spellings change when brought into modern English, but to put it bluntly.  I'm the heir of Aragorn, Son of Arathorn King of Gondor.  I do not claim the right to kingship; I claim the right to free existence, for myself and for all.  That prophecy was given to the King by his Father-in-law before He left for the Grey Havens.  And I intend to follow it."

Knock, Knock.

"Open Up, we're here."  Harry's jaw dropped.  What was Dumbledore doing here?

Thomas stood hurriedly to answer the kitchen door.  As it was opened there was the loud thud of something falling into the kitchen through the open door and Tom stumbled back.  Harry snorted with laughter. 

"Ron, you could have knocked and come in, same for you too Hermione."  

Hermione peeked up sheepishly from under the invisibility cloak.

"How did you know?" Ron demanded.

"Easy, only you and Hermione would actually listen and not use extendible ears.  That and I also left my invisibility cloak on my dresser."

Harry looked at Dumbledore as if to ask him why he was here, as he knew O.W.L. results would be coming soon.  But when he looked at Dumbledore he noticed the three Hogwarts Envelopes in his hand.  Harry looked at him and asked. 

"Are those our O.W.L. results?

"Yes Harry they are, here is yours and also yours and yours." He said as he handed them out "Feel free to open them at any time."  With that he stepped back and Harry completely forgot about him.  He tore open his Envelope and started reading the letter inside.

_Harry James Potter  _

_Fifth Year Ordinary Wizarding Level_

_Ollivanders__ - Holly and Phoenix Feather, 11 inches, Supple_

_Age - Sixteen Yesterday (legal adult)_

_Scores_

_Class – Practical-Theory-Overall_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding- Outstanding- Outstanding_

_Transfiguration – Exceeds Expectations- Exceeds Expectations- Exceeds Expectations_

_Potions – Exceeds Expectations- Outstanding- Outstanding_

_Herbology__ – Exceeds Expectations- Outstanding-Exceeds Expectations_

_Astronomy – Poor-Average-Average_

_Divination – Poor-Poor- Poor_

_Charms – Exceeds Expectations- Outstanding- Outstanding_

_History of Magic - Average-Average- Average_

_Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding- Outstanding- Outstanding_

_Congratulations Mr. Potter,_

_                     You have been accepted into the Hogwarts Pre-Auror program.  The classes you will take will be focused on skills you will use as an Auror.  You can (and should) take the following.  Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Advanced Muggle Studies, Magical Combat, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures and Combat Flying.  This is the standard Pre-Auror training.  The completion of these classes in both Sixth and Seventh Year will reduce your training period accordingly.  Once Again, Congratulations._

_                                                                     Madam Bones – DMLE Head_

As Harry read this, his heart was filled with relief and joy at the fact that he could do what he wanted with his life.  As he was reading his letter, Ron and Hermione had put the cloak away and come back down to read theirs.  With a look of disbelief Ron looked at Harry and showed him his letter which said pretty much the same thing as Harry's did, and Hermione had received her induction to the Scholar Program, one where you – literally – learned everything there was on your chosen subjects.  She said she had chosen Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures.  Thus she would have almost double the work they would have this year.  Only Hermione would not choose one- but three subjects.  Harry just smiled.  

    He glanced at Tom who was busy talking to Dumbledore, then walked upstairs back to the Broom Room, ready to face his memories again, the hope renewed in his chest.  

In the kitchen, Dumbledore looked at Thomas.  

"Do you think that this is wise, Thomas?"  

Dumbledore asked the question lightly but Thomas knew exactly how much the man cared for the boy.

Thomas nodded "I know I have to find the sword first.  But he needs hope; he needs to know that there is a chance to get him back."

"Even if it is just a fool's hope?"

"Even then Albus."


End file.
